P90
:For similarly named weapons, see P99, PP90M1 and PM-9. The P90 is a bullpup submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. It is also briefly seen in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered Campaign In the campaign, the P90 is a rare weapon only used occasionally by the Russian Ultranationalists in the later levels of the game. It can be found most commonly in "Heat", "All Ghillied Up", and "Mile High Club", but can also appear on other levels of the game. Typically, the weapon is found unsuppressed and with iron sights. However, one can be found with a Suppressor and Red Dot Sight in "All Ghillied Up" labeled as "P90-SD". Multiplayer In multiplayer, the P90 is unlocked at Level 40. It can be modified with a Silencer, Red Dot Sight, or ACOG Scope, like all other submachine guns. The P90 has a 50 round magazine and a very high rate of fire. Due to its extremely large magazine, it is also the weapon able to carry the most maximum ammunition in the game, barring LMGs. The P90 deals 30-20 damage, killing in 4-5 shots depending on range. Stopping Power reduces bullets needed to kill to 3-4 shots. Head shots generally reduce the number of bullets needed to kill by one. The combination of its rather weak bullets and a slower rate of fire than the Mini-Uzi make the P90 the slowest-killing SMG at close range. However, it is a strong SMG at medium to long ranges due to its low recoil and high rate of fire, especially when firing in short bursts. The P90's recoil profile is 60 upward and to the left, 70 to the right, and 30 downward. These rates are average to low for submachine guns, and are aided by a high center speed of 1700. Reload speeds for the P90 are nominally slow for submachine guns, but the P90 benefits substantially from reload cancelling. In addition, the need for reloads is relatively infrequent due to the large magazine size. Wall penetration power is low and typical for most submachine guns. The large magazine of the P90 confers multiple advantages. Despite its weaker power at close range, the P90 is more forgiving to inaccurate users. It also allows users to take on multiple foes without having to reload. Finally, the large ammo supply means that the Bandolier perk is less necessary than for other submachine guns. The P90 has the slowest raise/drop times among all submachine guns, making it a poorer choice as a secondary weapon or for Overkill than other submacine guns. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Old School Mode The P90 appears in Old School Mode with 100 rounds in the magazine and 50 rounds of reserve ammunition. *Backlot - Found in the center of the map, near the forklift. *Bloc - Found with a Silencer at the intersection along the center road towards the northern end of the map, near Sleight of Hand and the Frag Grenade. *Bog - Found in between the two market buildings on the road towards the southern end of the map, near the Frag Grenade. *Broadcast - Found with a Silencer at the south-easternmost corner of the external rooftop. *Countdown - Found with an ACOG Scope inside the north-eastern hangar, near the Frag Grenade. *Crash/Winter Crash - Found in the small enclave behind the two center buildings towards the eastern part of the map. *Downpour/Daybreak - Found with an ACOG Scope in the field towards the south-westernmost part of the map, near the destroyed Ural. *Killhouse - Found with a Red Dot Sight to the west of the center tower. *Pipeline - Found on the ground floor of the northern warehouse. *Shipment - Found with a Silencer at the south-east corner of the map, in front of the destroyed yellow car. *Strike - Found inside the store near the T-Intersection. Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare P90 CoD4.png|The P90 in first person P90 Iron Sights CoD4.png|Aiming down the sights P90 Reloading CoD4.png|Reloading P90 Cocking CoD4.png|Cocking the P90 P90 SD CoD4.png|The P90-SD available in the campaign Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered P90 MWR.png|The P90 in first person P90 ADS MWR.png|Aiming down the sights P90 Reloading MWR.png|Reloading P90 Cocking MWR.png|Cocking the P90 P90 Inspect 1 MWR.png|Inspecting the weapon P90 Inspect 2 MWR.png|Inspecting the other side P90 Empty MWR.png|An empty P90 P90 Model MWR.png|The P90's model Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The P90 can be found in the Campaign in "Loose Ends", "Just Like Old Times", "Contingency", "Of Their Own Accord", "Exodus", "Second Sun", "Cliffhanger", and "Whiskey Hotel". It is also found in the Special Ops missions in Sniper Fi and Estate Takedown. Multiplayer The P90 is again available in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but is unlocked in multiplayer much earlier, at level 24. The P90 is nearly identical in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as it was in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The moderate recoil, high rate of fire and moderate damage make the P90 a very good choice at close range and even medium range. The high rate of fire makes hip-firing especially effective, as well as making up for the lower than average base damage. The weapon's iron sights may not suit everyone as they can seem bulky to some players but seem slimmer to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart probably due to a more detailed weapon model. Among all the submachine guns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Extended Mags attachment is perhaps achieved easiest by the P90, due to its large magazine size. This attachment also increases the player's sprint time to 7 seconds as opposed to the standard 4; this was patched on consoles, but is still the cases on PC. Weapon camouflage is visible on the back and front of the P90, as the magazine is not camouflaged as with its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart, but easier to see when reloading, using Akimbo, or using a sight. In Core game modes, the weapon can kill enemies in four-to-five hits, three-to-four with Stopping Power active. In Hardcore, the P90 takes down targets in one-to-two shots with or without Stopping Power, so a different Tier 2 perk is advised. This means that outside of its three-hit kill range (one-hit kill range in Hardcore), it is generally less effective than the UMP45 and consequently less used than said weapon. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Thermal Scope *Extended Magazines Gallery P90 MW2.png|The P90 in first person P90 Iron Sights MW2.png|Aiming down the sights P90 Reloading MW2.png|Reloading P90 Cocking MW2.png|Cocking the P90 P90 3rd person MW2.png|The P90 in third person Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized features the P90 as one of the four submachine guns available in game, the others being the MP5, the MP7, and the Skorpion. Campaign In the campaign, the P90 is used only by the SAS and USMC. It is a starting weapon in "Oil Rig Confrontation", "Winter Assault", and "Last Chance". The weapon always has an integrated Red Dot Sight but it is slightly misaligned: the real point of impact is slightly above the red dot. It has a slightly lower rate of fire than in the console versions, but has higher damage per bullet. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the P90 is unlocked after getting 300 kills with the Coalition faction. It is the third weapon of the Coalition faction to be unlocked, following the AA-12 and preceding the M249 SAW. It has the same stats of its campaign counterpart but with slightly lower damage, and its Red Dot Sight is still misaligned. Gallery P90 MW Mobilized.jpg|The P90 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized P90 Red Dot Sight MW Mobilized.jpg|The integrated Red Dot Sight Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The P90 was first spotted in the reveal trailer of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, near a turnstile a British SAS soldier is vaulting over. The P90 was also seen shortly in the E3 demo of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It is seen being used by the enemies in the mission "Mind the Gap", with or without a Silencer, Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight. Spetsnaz soldiers use the P90 in "Black Tuesday". Spetsnaz soldiers also commonly use the P90 in "Scorched Earth". It also used by Makarov's bodyguards in "Dust to Dust". It has a high rate of fire and medium recoil. Multiplayer The P90 is unlocked at level 38. The P90 is a moderate damage per bullet SMG. At any range short of fifteen meters, the P90 will deal 42 damage, taking three shots to kill, or two shots if one of the bullets had hit the head. Damage will decrease rapidly in a linear fashion until about nineteen meters, where the P90 will now deal just twenty damage per bullet, dealing just twenty damage, mandating five shots to kill, or four shots if at least two of the bullets had hit the head, two shots in Hardcore, or one shot if the bullet hits the head. In the SMG tier, this is rather average, not showing an explicit weakness nor strength in its power when compared to other SMGs. The P90 has low penetration power; players will usually require the use of Impact to shoot through moderately thick walls, but the P90 is still decent at shooting through thin walls, like the fence door on Resistance. The P90's rate of fire, while solid, is among the worst for SMGs, firing at just 857 RPM. This number is not poor by any means, but the P90's rate of fire only bests the UMP45. This isn't a weakness in the weapon; rather, it is a weakness in comparison to other SMGs. The P90's recoil profile is quite manageable. The P90's recoil usually goes up and a tad to the right. Thanks to the moderate fire rate, the lower recoil numbers compared to other SMGs, and a solid 1650 centerspeed, the P90 has a key accuracy advantage over other SMGs. Like other SMGs, the P90 has poor idle sway values, swaying at a speed of 3 degrees and has an idle sway amount of 35. The P90's iron sights are simple but may not appeal to some since the sights are thick and have some gunkick when firing. The P90's handling characteristics are actually quite impressive among SMG's. The P90 has the typical 100% movement speed (eighty percent when aiming as well), its hipfire crosshairs are among the best in the game, and the P90 has among the best reload speeds of all SMGs, taking 2.76 seconds to do a partial reload, 3.5 seconds for an empty reload, and in both cases, a 1.77 second Reload Cancel time. The reload cancel time is the best speed possible on an SMG, and this is a great stat since it plays well into the P90's magazine capacity advantage. The P90's best advantage over other SMG's is its magazine capacity, capable of holding fifty rounds per magazine. This is the largest magazine capacity any weapon other than an LMG can have in Modern Warfare 3, and the P90 has two magazines in reserve, allowing the user to spawn in with a hefty 150 rounds. The starting ammo supply is also the best any weapon other than an LMG can have in Modern Warfare 3. The magazine capacity gives the P90 a key niche of not having to reload often, and considering that the P90 has a fast reload cancel among SMGs, the player will be far less likely to be caught reloading. The P90 has the typical attachment selection for SMG's at hand. The optical attachments prove to have little worth on a close range weapon, while the ACOG Scope and Thermal Scope are almost counter-intuitive to the P90's playstyle through the effects of lowering recoil, reducing the field of view, and not giving any tangible benefits in close quarters. The Silencer reduces the P90's effective range by 25%, making the P90 begin to drop off at roughly eleven meters, and linearly decrease in damage until reaching fourteen meters. In return, the user will not show up on enemy mini-maps when firing the P90, the P90 produces less muzzle flash, and the P90 will leave less of an acoustic signature when firing. Considering that Modern Warfare 3 has a lot of closer ranged maps and that the Range Proficiency can return the range to its normal values when using a Silencer, the Silencer's disadvantages aren't as well pronounced and makes the rewards easier to reap. Rapid Fire boosts the P90's fire rate to 1071 RPM. One of the P90's weaknesses as an SMG is its fire rate, and equipping Rapid Fire solidifies the P90's lethality at close range, and makes close quarter skirmishes all the more easy. However, recoil is much more pronounced with this attachment equipped, so the attachment can limit the range a user may be comfortable with spraying with the P90. Extended Mags increases the P90's magazine capacity to 75 rounds and increases the starting ammo loadout to an enormous 225 rounds. This attachment isn't exactly the most beneficial attachment to the P90 since the attachment accentuates two large strengths, but the Extended Mags can only help the P90, and the P90 statistically gains the most from the attachment versus all other SMGs. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2 *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5 *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 11 *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 16 *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 19 *HAMR Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 22 *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 24 *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 26 Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4 *Range - Unlocked at weapon level 9 *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12 *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 15 *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 21 *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28 Survival Mode The P90 is available in Survival Mode at level 46 and costs $2000. Because of its large magazine size, the P90 is very effective in Survival Mode. In very close ranges, the P90 can kill a Juggernaut in less than one magazine, if most of the shots are to the head. Since it is so cheap and it packs power to kill lots of enemies with ease due to its high ammo it is extremely good value for money. Gallery P90 MW3.png|First-person view P90 Iron Sights MW3.png|Aiming P90 Reload MW3.png|Reloading P90 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the P90 P90 Third Person MW3.png|An SAS soldier aiming with his P90 Demonstration P90 Demonstration - Modern Warfare 3 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The P90 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Like in the previous game, it comes with an integrated Red Dot Sight. Graphics Error The P90 suffers from a bug in the graphics system which causes it to produce extra bars off to the right side of the screen, glitching it out very oddly. Gallery P90 MW3DS.png|The weapon in first person File:P90 glitching Mw3Ds.PNG|The P90 glitching P90 Iron Sights MW3DS.png|Aiming P90 Inventory MW3DS.png|Inventory icon Ramirez P90 MW3DS.png|Ramirez with the P90 Call of Duty Online The P90 returns in Call of Duty Online as the PDW90. Attachments *Suppressor *Foregrip *Angled Grip *FMJ *ACOG Scope *Reflex Sight *Flash Suppressor *Adjustable Stock *Extended Mags *Laser *Holographic Sight *Thermal Scope *EMP Shielding Device *Red Dot Sight *Fast Mag Gallery PDW90 Laser CoDO.png|The PDW90 with a Laser and Holographic Sight Call of Duty: Ghosts The P90 makes a brief return in the mission "Clockwork", however, it is not usable. A pair of P90s appear as an automated turret towards the end of the mission. Gallery P90 turret Clockwork CoDG.png|The turret that appears in Clockwork, made up of a pair of P90s Call of Duty: Modern Warfare The P90 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Attachments Muzzle *Flash Guard *Muzzle Brake *Breacher Device *Lightweight Suppressor *Monolithic Suppressor *Compensator *Tactical Suppressor Barrel *FORGE TAC Retribution *FSS 10.6" Pro Laser *1mW Laser *5mW Laser *Tac Laser Optic *Solozero Optics Mini Reflex *Operator Reflex Sight *Corp Combat Holo Sight *Viper Reflex Sight *G.I. Mini Reflex *Scout Combat Optic *APX5 Holographic Sight *Cronen LP945 Mini Reflex *FFS Ring Sight *VLK 3.0x Optic *Solozero NVG Enhanced *Integral Hybrid *Monocle Reflex Sight *PBX Holo 7 Sight *Cronen C480 Pro Optic *Canted Hybrid *Aim-Op Reflex Sight *Thermal Hybrid *Merc Thermal Optic Stock *FORGE TAC CQB Comb *Fly Strap *FFS Heavy Stock Pro Rear Grip *Stippled Grip Tape *Granulated Grip Tape *Rubberized Grip Tape Underbarrel *Granulated Grip Tape *Stippled Grip Tape *Rubberized Grip Tape Weapon Perks *Frangible - Wounding *Heavy Hitter *FMJ *Fully Loaded *Frangible - Disabling *Mo' Money *Sleight of Hand *Recon *Fast Melee Gallery MP P90 CoDMW.png|The P90 in the weapon selection menu Videos CoD MW2 Free-For-All Terminal P90 Silencer No Commentary|Gameplay with the P90 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 with a Silencer. Trivia General *In the major installments, the P90 always carries an attached laser emitter on the left side of the weapon. It is purely cosmetic, however. *After cocking the P90, it's possible to hear a small click. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The P90's magazine can be camouflaged if it is equipped with a silencer. *When a Red Dot Sight is attached, it is not mounted directly on the P90's rail, but onto an external rail that's attached to the P90 rail. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The side of the magazine on the P90 says "Made By Infinity OC 1130." *In "Loose Ends", there is a P90 with a silencer and a Red Dot Sight, but the pick-up text only says "P90 silenced". *If using the P90 Akimbo the muzzle can only be seen on the right hand gun in first person. *This version of the P90 has unique Picatinny-style rails on the side, near the hand grip. It is most easily seen in the Create-A-Class menu. *On the P90, Extended Mags change the ammo counter into the same style that LMGs use. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *Unlike the console versions of the Modern Warfare games, the weapon is exclusively used by friendly forces. *The dot on this weapon's built-in Red Dot Sight is misaligned. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *In the Create-a-Class image, the iron sights are removed from the top rail. *When turning the knob on the HAMR Scope, the select fire is in a different position. *On the Wii version, the P90 seems to be wearing gold camo. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered *"0045322 PPT" can be seen engraved on the left side of the weapon above the barrel. *"PS 090" can be seen engraved on both sides of the weapon underneath the back iron sight. *"MODEL PP090 PROJECT 90 Cal. 5.7x28" can be seen engraved on both sides of the weapon underneath the magazine. *"CAL 5.7x28" can be seen engraved on the left side of the weapon in between both iron sights. The same text is repeated on the other side, however it is mirrored. *There is a warning sticker and white text on the laser. The text reads as "AVOID EXPOSURE LASER RADIATION EMITTED FROM THIS APERTURE". *The bullets seen in the magazine can be seen depleting after every 5 bullets shot during the current magazine. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare *The P90 cannot be reloaded while aiming down sights. *In a similar touch of detail to Modern Warfare Remastered, the P90's magazine will visibly deplete 3D modeled cartridges. However, it now depletes with every shot fired, not every 5 shots fired as in the aforementioned title. es:P90 ru:P90 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty Online Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Submachine Guns